themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Civilization
"No Darkness Kind Will Shall Not Defeat Us But We Will Defeat Them" -Foresta The Nature civilization is the largest kingdom in the Creature realm, and it threatens to grow larger every day This expansion causes continuing conflict with the other Civilizations, because the nature of Nature is growth in every direction, and is was ruled by Danjuro and also as that Nature civilization creatures are often tribal, with a tendency toward spiritual and shamanistic practices Not surprisingly, the Nature civilization tends to be more primitive than the others, relying more on brute strength and weaponry found in their surroundings (thorns, vines, shells, poisonous stingers, etc.) Civilization Symbol Nature civilization was known as the Nature Clans and also the Nature creatures have their powerful damage to defeat the Darkness Clans and also their Clan Symbol is the Tree and also Ashley was in this Class and also the Nature Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd Danjuro can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Nature-Darkness War and also the Nature civilizations can use their master of Healing to defeat them They can use it's power to defeat the Darkness Army for their crime and Danjuro banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations'' See Also:'' Nature Clans Creatures of Nature Civilizations History A dense jungle covers the largest continent, home to the Nature civilization. Here in the hot, humid climate, vegetation grows tall and thick and little sunlight is able to penetrate the vast canopy above. The World Trees have grown so tall and store so much energy, they almost touch the cities in the Light world. Their stored energy has resulted in a distortion of gravity on the Nature world, creating an overpowering gravitational pull. Creatures from other civilizations are unable to function freely in this unrelenting atmosphere. Although there are many races in this unique ecology, there are no cities and no one race governs. Instead it is a society where "might makes right," and even Beast Folk, the most advanced of the races, possess only a rudimentary level of technology. To survive the oppressive gravity on this continent, Nature creatures have developed extraordinarily muscular physiques. The more advanced races practice the art of body tattooing. Designs often represent religious icons, based on their belief in animism or spiritual worship. The most commonly used symbol is an "eye." In the past, Nature inhabitants paid little attention to the other civilizations. Now the search for more hospitable surroundings by Darkness and Water civilizations poses a serious threat to the Nature lifestyle. Avoidance of inter-civilization war is no longer an option in the struggle for survival. Education In the Nature Realm, The Creatures of the Nature civilization need of teaching and learning from their teachers and also the Snow Faerie school is most teachful school in the Nature civilization and also that time Snowa teach her students to use snow magic and even the Education is more passionful to the Nature civilization and more able to learn from their teachers to perform fighting combat Civilization Banner Royality Almighty Colossus Colossusa Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God Royal Family Danjuro Foresta Courtney Naturebringer Kachua Naturebringer Popple Naturebringer Jasmine Naturebringer Mad Sakuran Naturebringer Fifi Naturebringer Malulu Naturebringer Ochappi Naturebringer Races Balloon Mushroom Dryad Kin Pokey Kin Wine Kin Gaia Champion Earth Champion Corn Kin Beast Folk Madolche Folk Cat Folk Colony Beetle Line Kin Earth Dragon Nut Kin Rock Kin Snake Kin Inca Kin Emerald Monster Gaia Command Spider Kin Ground Champion Giant Insect Giant Bioroid Folk Rose Kin Primal Champion Bug Kin Foreststrike Dragon Swara Champion Tomato Kin Green Command Dragon Horned Beast Mystery Totem Plant Kin ( share with Water ) Amazoness Folk Earthstrike Colossus Snow Faerie Tree Folk Wild Veggies Wonder Trick Koa'ki Kin Beast Kin Colossus Earthstrike Dragon Flying Fungus Living City Slyph Folk ( share with Light ) Acre Wood Folk Megabug Ape Folk Wood Sprite Chipmunk Kin Snow Sprite Animal Kin Spirit Totem Shaman Folk Flower Kin Tree Kin Tusker Larva Worms Wizard Kin Lion Kin ( share with Fire and Light ) Smurf Folk ( share with Fire, Darkness and Light ) Visitors Gallery NATURECIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG Nature.jpg Nature2013.PNG Nature.png Kaijudo nature civilization by contreras19-d6gsjhq.png Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Nature